


Accident

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase is not okay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Chase, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but at least he has Bing to help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Written for the prompt "It was an accident."Or, Chase's past is yet to stop haunting him. Bing does his best to help.





	Accident

Bing whips around when he hears a loud crash. He had been busy cleaning the table (it somehow always ended up a mess during the day) to prepare for dinner while Chase offered to get the plates and whatnot. And now turning around he sees Chase standing over the remains of a cup he must have just dropped.

What makes the words catch in Bing’s throat however is how scared he looks. His hands are covering his mouth and his eyes are wide as he stares at Bing in obvious fear. He’s fidgeting, visibly wanting nothing more than to escape yet being too scared to move.

“I’m sorry,” Chase lowers his hands to shakily wrap them around himself, and his voice is so small Bing can barely believe it’s him. “It was an accident, I swear!” his voice breaks and he avoids looking at Bing now.

Bing knows what’s happening, it’s not the first time, as sad as it is, but it doesn’t stop him from being worried. He tries for a small smile as he walks around the shards to get to Chase. “It’s okay, it’s just a cup. It’s no big deal.”

Chase still looks absolutely terrified. Bing steps closer, careful to avoid cutting his feet on the remains of the cup. He reaches to touch Chase’s face, soothe him, maybe try to pull him into a hug, but Chase flinches away from his hand. It clicks for Bing a second too late that Chase was expecting to get hit.

“Oh no, no, no, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Bing breathes hurriedly. “I’m not mad at you, I’m not going to hurt you, it’s okay.”

Chase finally looks at him, just for a short moment before his eyes dart away again. He fidgets uncomfortably, and Bing swears he can see him trembling. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again, voice weak.

“It’s okay, it was an accident. It wasn’t your fault.”

Chase looks at him again, longer this time but still scared and tentative, and there’s tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He’s torn between keeping a safe distance and running to Bing for comfort. But Chase keeps trying to convince himself that this is _Bing_ , he’s not here to harm him, and the next second Bing’s got his arms full of Chase, shaking and almost crying and still so, so scared.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” he keeps repeating, voice choking up, hands grabbing fistfuls of Bing’s shirt as he holds onto him. He tries to concentrate on Bing’s arms around him, his gentle words in his ear and his warmth against his chest to banish this visceral, numbing terror back to the darkest corners of his mind where it belongs.

Bing hums his reassurance constantly until Chase calms. “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, I’m not mad, it’s okay, you’re safe.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...” Chase mumbles into Bing’s neck once his breaths deepen and his instincts telling him to run quiet down. He feels weak, tired and absolutely useless. “It’s still really hard...not to think about that stuff sometimes.”

“I know,” he turns his head to press a kiss into Chase’s hair. “I know. But it’s okay, I’m here. And I’ll help you any way I can.”

“Thank you.”

Bing hums quietly and he watches Chase’s face carefully when he pulls back. He’s calm now but still pale, still a little shaky. Bing reaches up, cups his cheek in his hand, thumbs fondly over the freckles dotting his skin. Chase gives him a small smile and leans into his touch.

“Thank you,” he whispers again. He feels ashamed of himself, but he also can’t help the relief flooding him at Bing’s affection. The smile remains on his lips when he’s pulled into a kiss, short and sweet.

He’s glad Bing isn’t dismissing him or scolding him for being scared, or getting offended over it even. Instead he’s here to comfort Chase, make him feel safe and at home, and wait patiently when his past comes back to haunt him. Chase isn’t sure if he will ever truly be alright, if there will come a day when he never flinches at sudden sounds again, when he doesn’t sometimes still get scared and expect the worst over doing something wrong. But he knows it will get easier, bit by bit, as he’s learning to feel safe again. He has Bing to help him with that, and Bing wants to make him feel safe and happy and loved, even on his worst days, even when he makes stupid mistakes he should get yelled at for. But Bing doesn’t yell at him or hit him or make him feel worthless, instead he stays and comforts him and promises that they will be okay. Chase cannot find the words to say just how much he loves him for that. For now, he will just have to keep searching for them.

**Author's Note:**

> As sad as writing something like this is, it also makes me hopeful. Chase will get there, eventually. Maybe so will I.


End file.
